Wise Necromancer Yuura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60737 |no = 1722 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 119 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 7, 10, 7, 10, 7, 10, 4, 3, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |bb_distribute = 20, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 6, 8, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72 |sbb_distribute = 15, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 9, 7, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |ubb_distribute = 16, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb2_distribute = 17, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Had he never received the order to assassinate the Oracle Maiden, Yuura likely would have continued his research into forbidden necromancy alongside Shida. Indeed, their inexhaustibly inquisitive minds might have discovered the source of the gods' power, and produced a technique for surpassing it. Had they done so, their research could have turned the tide in favor of the Bariura Empire in the great war that followed. Of course, this victory likely would have come at a great cost to humanity, albeit in a different form... |summon = Heh, you can't get away from me. You see, I go after anything that I enjoy. |fusion = Yes, you have talent. I won't say at what, though! Hahaha! |evolution = Listen, because I'm only saying this once. I'm grateful to you for enhancing me to this extent. Thank you. |hp_base = 5577 |atk_base = 2847 |def_base = 2267 |rec_base = 2152 |hp_lord = 7283 |atk_lord = 3526 |def_lord = 2834 |rec_lord = 2677 |hp_anima = 8400 |rec_anima = 2379 |atk_breaker = 3824 |def_breaker = 2536 |def_guardian = 3132 |rec_guardian = 2528 |def_oracle = 2685 |rec_oracle = 3124 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Supreme Necromancy |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, slight HP absorption & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, fills 4-7 & drains 5-10% damage |bb = Nefarious Revenant |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (partial HP absorption), fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, 350% BB Atk, fills 2-3 BC per Spark & fills 4-7 BC when hit |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 410 |sbb = Soul Bind: La Evils |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (partial HP absorption), 10 combo Dark attack (consecutive uses boost damage), powerful additional attack on all foes for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Drains 35-45% damage, +200% multiplier per use up to 3x, 500% DoT multiplier, 350% BB Atk & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 710 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 20 |sbbmultiplier2 = 480~1080 |ubb = Nightmare Deplete |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (partial HP absorption), 12 combo massive Dark attack, massive additional attack on all foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Drains 60-65% damage, 1500% DoT multiplier, 500% BB Atk, 350% Crit damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1900 |ubbhits2 = 12 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 24 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Desecrate Life |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 100% boost |evofrom = 60736 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 60% boost |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 30% boost per turn - 90% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB Atk boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost. 450% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds probable slight HP absorption to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 50% chance to drain 3-6% damage |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 125% boost |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Yuura4 }}